Vanilla! Her Story
by Poli Almasy
Summary: Small thoughts from various life events Lily, Cho, Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Penelope povs


Title: Vanilla  
Author: Indira Neill  
Pairings: quite a few, but their simply mentioned, if yaoi, yuri or het bothers you, well then whatever.  
POVs: Assorted girls  
Comment: Ever feel like you're living in a bad yaoi plotline? Or is that just me. Spans multiple povs at multiple times at their lives. Jumps around quite a bit, makes not to much sense. Mostly written because writing is fun and girls kick ass. Just random thoughts as they come to me.   
  
--  
  
Hermione age 11  
  
Even though I feel like Ron and Harry are accepting me more as a friend since the troll incident they still seem to want to exclude me. I know it must be tiring for them because all I think about is studying. But they have it easy. They're both pureblood wizards. I have to prove to everyone that I deserve to be here. That I really can become a great witch and that Muggle borns belong here just as much as everyone else. God, Malfoy is a git.  
  
--  
  
Lily age 19  
  
James asked me to marry him. He asked me before I even told him. He really loves me. He really does. Guilt didn't make him do it. That means more to me then the world. Of course I said yes, I love him so much. He asked me and he didn't even know I'm pregnant. I've never been so happy in my life. He loves me, he loves me enough to marry me, and he didn't even know about the baby. But then when I told him, he looked so happy. He wants to be a father. He loves me.  
  
--  
  
Penelope age 17  
  
Percy finally told Oliver how he felt. It feels a bit like giving up a child or something. Percy always tells me everything and we've been so close. I'm afraid we've lost something now, like now he'll turn to Oliver when he needs to cry rather then turning to me. I never wanted to hold him back, I just want to hold on, you know?  
  
--  
  
Hermione age 16  
  
I saw the two of them kissing in the common room when they thought that the rest of us were in the dining hall. It looked so, innocent I guess. They were both terribly awkward and Ron was blushing brighter then his fiery hair. I've known about it for awhile now, but walking in on them was not something I had hoped on doing. I'll be forced to question them about it in the morning though. They're trying to shut me out again and I will not stand for it. Besides, we still need to study for our N.E.W.T.s, they cannot afford to be distracting each other like that.  
  
--  
  
Pansy age 24  
  
'Try to ignore it,' they told me. 'All Malfoy men have that sort of streak in them' they said. But it hurts. It hurts so much. I've already given him two darling children. I love the children so much. Sometimes I think he doesn't love them. That's fine that he doesn't find me attractive, that he's distracted and distant when we have sex. It's fine that he's sleeping with that, that boy. I don't care about that. But I want him to look at his children and love them. I don't care if his father was the same way. He's going to be different for their sake.  
  
--  
  
Lily age 14  
  
James told me that he had caught Sirius and Remus snogging in the dorm room. He laughed a great deal about it. It makes me sort of uncomfortable though. Maybe it doesn't mean the same thing here that it does in the Muggle world. They're my friends and I don't think any differently of them now. But I'm a product of the society that raised me. And I don't know, something just seems wrong about it.  
  
--  
  
Penelope age 46  
  
It's not fair. Why can't we stop this? We can bend the rules of Muggle physics and what was it Professor Snape said all those years ago? 'Put a stopper on death?' But that doesn't fucking help now, now does it? We can't stop anything. It's so unfair. It's unfair and now Percy is going to die because of something beyond the reach of magic cures. We can't stop anything. Magic is useless.  
  
--  
  
Hermione age 34  
  
Every year when the new students come to Hogwarts I can't help but smile. These will be the best years of their lives. Ginny's twin girls are starting school this year. They come bounding down the aisles as if they already own the place. They have those perfect identical features like George and Fred. It's going to be a chore telling them apart I just know it. They rush the head table yelling in their silver bell voices 'Auntie Herminone!'  
  
--  
  
Lily age 20  
  
He's so beautiful, my Harry. And when he opens his large green eyes I can't help but smile and neither can James. He's ours and no one can take him away from us. I want to protect him from all the monsters under the bed that haunt his dreams. We'll give him the world because he deserves it. God, he deserves all that and more. Our Harry.  
  
--  
  
Ginny age 11  
  
Tom understands me like no one else does. I hope some day we'll get to meet. Maybe he'll even fancy me when I get a little older. He tells me that one day Harry won't be able to ignore me. I don't know who I fancy more, Harry or Tom. But Tom talks to me, he understands. But then Harry, Harry is Harry.  
  
--  
  
Pansy age 14  
  
He only does those things because he's supposed to. We already have our fates sealed in blood. He might as well sign my chest now. There's no escape for us no matter what he thinks. When he looks across the hall at him I hope he realizes how pointless it is. It's fine with me though because like Draco my eyes are on someone else. Love at first sight is easier then you think when you're blindfolded.  
  
--  
  
Hermione age 22  
  
I hate them for lying to me. 'It's nothing' of course it's something. Even if they are lying to themselves they can't lie to me. I refuse to let them shut me out. I'm part of this too. I've been part of this since the beginning. It doesn't matter that my two best friends are in love. I don't care. What hurts me, what tears at my heart, is that they won't tell me the truth. They live together, work together, spend time together, it's just like it was when they were in school, nothing has changed. They even continue to shut me out. I just want to be allowed to be their friend.  
  
--  
  
Pansy age 19  
  
It hurts, it really does. It hurts when Draco brings his 'play things' into our house, into our bed. I'm carrying his child and he doesn't even care. It hurts so much. He's my husband in law and nowhere else. I tell myself he doesn't love them so it doesn't matter. But weather he loves them or not it just hurts.  
  
--  
  
Cho age 15  
  
I know how he looks at me sometimes. He can keep on looking for all I care. A quick blush and a look back, he's so easy to lead on. It started out as sort of a game I suppose. But I don't particularly want to keep on playing. Still, it's something I can tell my children later. The Harry Potter was a bit enamored with me. I was his childhood crush. I don't mean to lead him on really, but when he's so intent on playing who am I to stop the game? 


End file.
